Who are you?
by Superathena22
Summary: A girl stumbles into Peter's Camp, she's scared and something has happened to her, Alana doesn't want to tell but Peter isn't being truthful either, I suck at summarys but have a read and tell me what you think Peter/OC
1. Meeting Peter

Alana White was a pretty sixteen year old girl with a horrid past. She never wanted to talk about it so I'm going to leave it out for the time being. Anyway she was running from a house that she had been at (I'll explain later) and the poor lass wanted to get as far away as she could before night fell upon Narnia.

After running the whole day Alana was tired but kept going until she stumbled upon a camp, she recognised the Crest of Narnia on the tents and she thought that maybe they were Knights. Our young maiden slowly made her way forwards but stood on a twig causing the Knights to go into there Protective Mode . "Come out!" One of the men called. Scared and frightened Alana obeyed the man's order and made her way out of the trees.

One of the men noticed she was scared so he lowered her sword, he approached her and spoke softly, "Your safe, none of us are going to hurt you. What's your name?"

Shaking slightly Alana replied, "I-I'm Alana, who are you?" The knight smiled gently, "It's nice to meet you Alana, I'm Peter a Knight of Camelot. Alana nodded, she knew she'd be safe with Peter.

Peter took her into one of the tents so she could sleep, when he came out he was followed to his own tent by General Glenstorm, "Can I help you with something General?" Peter asked Calmly. Glenstorm nodded before asking, "Why didn't you tell the girl who you really are My Lord?" Peter thought before answering, "She's scared and something's happened to her that she's not wanting to talk about, I didn't want to make her fear any worse."

Glenstorm nodded before going to his tent for the night. Peter's night was filled with dreams of young Alana.


	2. Telling Tales

I'm sorry the last chapter was short so I hope this makes up for it!

* * *

**Telling Tales**

As Alana woke all the memories of the might before came rushing back to her, **her running, the twig snapping, Peter, Peter the man who told her she was safe.** Alana smiled and shakily got out of the sleeping bag. Just then a voice spoke kindly, "Alana, Alana are you awake?" The young lady replied weakly, "Yes Peter I am, give me a minute before you come in." She heard Peter laugh from outside the tent and had a feeling she could trust him.

After a moment she let Peter enter the tent, the best thing was he was carrying two bowls of food. They ate in silence before Peter asked, "What happened to you Alana, you're pale and shaken up. You can trust me, I wont tell anyone." Alana looked at him, "I cant tell you, you'll think of me badly." Peter shook his head, "I've seen and heard lots of things over the last few years and I wont think any different of you, I promise."

Tears started streaking down Alana's face and Peter wrapped an arm around her, "I-I was a slave." She told Peter before she cried so hard she was shaking like crazy. Peter wasn't happy as Slavery is illegal in Narnia, he held on to the young lady and spoke gently to her, "It's ok, no ones going to hurt you, I'm going to personally look after you" She looked at him with scared eyes, "Please don't tell anyone." Alana cried, Peter reassured her then they went out and got on the horses and went on with the rest of the knights.

* * *

Peter lead the Knights to a small castle on the Sea Coast, As they arrived servants came to take there horses. As the group walked up the steps Peter turned to Alana and told her, "This castle belongs to King Edmund." Alana replied with a question, "Does he know your here?" Peter nodded, "Yes he does, Our plan was for me and the others to patrol the Kingdom and meet him here, I think he's arriving in a couple of days.

The next day Peter was in a meeting with the knights and as Alana was walking around she past the room the meeting was being held in. She heard a few things that were said, Its for the safety of the Kingdom, then Glenstorm said something she wouldn't ever forget. "Your the High King of Narnia, Peter, you made the final decision. Peter replied with a simple "I know."

Alana knew one thing for certain, her knight in shining was really the High King of Narnia.


	3. Begging for the Truth

A few days had passed since that meeting that Alana had overheard and she was avoiding Peter as much as she could. Alana was still very weak but had enough strength to know that she can't be near a man who lied to her, especially as that man is High King of Narnia. Peter on the other hand had noticed that something was wrong with Alana and the young King just couldn't work out what was wrong.

After a private lunch Peter decided he was going to find Alana and find out what was wrong. After walking around the castle and looking in her chambers he still couldn't find the young lady but Peter wasn't about to give up. He walked out into the garden and there he saw her, pale face and red, puffy eyes. He was pretty sure Alana had been crying.

"Alana?" Called the young king kindly, the only response he got was watching her body tense up as if she was scared. He walked over to the bench she was sitting on and sat next do her. Alana looked away from him before wiping her eyes. "What is it? Have I done something to upset you?" he asked but he felt like he pleading with her. Slowly our young maiden turned back to face Peter. She nodded, "You lied to me." Her voice sounded as if she was trying to be strong.

Peter was really confused so asked, "why? when? I would never lie to you." Alana took a deep breath and nodded with sad eyes, "I heard you and Glenstorm in that meeting a few days ago, I know your the High King of Narnia Peter." Peter couldn't believe it, she heard that and became scared of him, he needed to put this right.

"When I first met you, you were scared and frightened and I thought if I told you who was really was, that you'd run away." Alana shook her head, "It would have been better if you had been truthful with me at the start!" Peter could tell this was only making her worse so he said, "I promise you Alana, there will be no more lies from me. You were brave to tell someone you had only just met what happened to you and I broke your trust so please I'm begging you to forgive me." The High King looked as if he was going to be reduced to tears, Alana nodded, "OK, I'm sorry for avoiding you, it was unfair. Peter smiled and told her that he understood why she did it.

The two walked around the gardens for an hour before Peter asked Alana a question that would change her life forever. "I know we've only really just met but I really feel about you, Will you give me permission to court you?" Alana was shocked but managed to speak, "Yes, I've had feelings for you too." The two hugged before heading back into the small castle to get themselves ready to greet Edmund.

* * *

Edmund arrived a little over an hour later and he did he saw that his brother had got a girlfriend, "_**By the Lions mane, how did Peter get a girlfriend when he only left the Cair a week ago**__?_" The Just King thought as he walked up the steps to meet his brother. Peter embraced him into a man hug for introducing him to Alana, "Edmund, this is Lady Alana White, my girlfriend." Edmund bowed and kissed her hand, "My Lady." He greeted as he rose, Alana replied with a curtsey and a "My Lord." Then the tree walked into the Castle to talk about the passed week.

After Edmund had been told Alana and Peters' story he turned to his brother and spoke, "I hate to have to tell you this but we may have to war." Peter quickly went into kingly mode, "Why?" he asked. Edmund then went into a story of the white witches' followers. They had been attacking the poor areas of the county. Peter was angry at this and decided to wait a week before going to the Cair and deciding what to do.

That night a thought popped into Alana's head, ' **_Me and Peter finally start a relationship and then he's off to war!"_**Alana cried herself to sleep with that thought.


End file.
